


When the Sun Fades

by tsunderequeends



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Healing, Mint Eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderequeends/pseuds/tsunderequeends
Summary: "No one is beyond saving."Rika's route, carried on after Common Route of Another Story. MC stays with Mint Eye, fascinated by the mysterious connection between V, who she'd thought to be an AI, and the cult's secretive Saviour. Taking an interest in the woman behind the mask, MC attempts to build a relationship with Rika and find a happy ending for Rika, Mint Eye, and the RFA.Will include chat logs, Visual Novel modes, calls, and the typical seven endings - good, normal, and bad story/relationship endings.
Relationships: Rika & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. 00:39 - The importance of planning

**Author's Note:**

> Cheritz won't give me a Rika route, so I took matters into my own hands.
> 
> I've tried to match the writing style and tone as much to the game as I can, so hopefully it reads somewhat similar to the real game! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! Hopefully it will satisfy those of you out there who, like me, love and appreciate the fascinating and complex character that Rika is.
> 
> Oh, also, spoilers for all of MysMe, including Rika Behind (which I'd suggest reading before this fic but it not necessary).

** 00:39 - The importance of planning **

**< Yoosung☆>**

I tried to sleep

but

The call of LOLOL was too much TT_TT

**< Jaehee Kang>**

Perhaps you should start by turning your computer off. It won’t do you well to be tired in class tomorrow.

**< Yoosung☆>**

I know TT_TT

**< Jaehee Kang>**

Especially after that pop quiz yesterday

If you’re going to stay up late, your time might be better spent studying.

**< Yoosung☆>**

It was a pop quiz!

I didn’t know it was coming!

So I didnt know I should study!

**< Jaehee Kang>**

If you studied a little every night, you’d always be ready when a pop quiz comes.

Studies have shown that a little bit of review every day helps solidify long-term learning and memory.

**< MC>**

I usually just cram the night before

**< Yoosung☆>**

See! MC does it too

Actually

I used to study a lot

Back when Rika was around, I really wanted to do well

So I studied hard

And got good grades

**< MC>**

And now you’re a game addict.

**< Yoosung☆>**

TT_TT

**< Jaehee Kang>**

Cramming doesn’t help remember things long term

You’ll find it hard later in life if you don’t develop good habits now

Having a healthy sleeping routine and making sure to eat three meals a day and keeping up an exercise routine

They’re all crucial to living a satisfied and successful life

**< MC>**

Aren’t you up late too Jaehee?

**< Jaehee Kang>**

T-T

I suppose

I’m not the best example

But if I don’t organize tomorrow’s schedule before going to bed, I can’t imagine what the day will be like

**< Yoosung☆>**

I’m organized!

I keep my school schedule on Gooble Docs!

**< MC>**

I use Yaboo

**< Yoosung☆>**

Oh! MC! Why don’t we invite Gooble to the party?

**< Jaehee Kang>**

Invite a whole company to the party?

That might put us over capacity

**< Yoosung☆>**

No, Mr. Gooble himself! He came and did a presentation at my university

I have his contact information from the start of the slideshow

Want me to send it to you?

**< MC>**

Sure! Let’s invite him

**< Yoosung☆>**

Yay!

I’m glad I was able to find another guest ^_^

I’m sure we’ll make it a party… that Rika would’ve been proud of

**< MC>**

I’ll do my best

**< Jaehee Kang>**

It’s hard to believe the party is happening so soon

In seven days? I can’t imagine what V is thinking.

**< Yoosung☆>**

I know! It’s so unfair that he’s making MC do all this on her own

And he’s barely found any guests

**< MC>**

It’s just a game, isn’t it?

**< Jaehee Kang>**

Huh?

A game?

**< MC>**

The programmer told me

**< Yoosung☆>**

MC

I think you must be really tired

Are you dreaming?

Are you sleep-texting?

**< Jaehee Kang>**

Indeed

Maybe we should sign off so we all can get some sleep

I’m just going to finish of my schedule

**< Yoosung☆>**

Okay. I’ll just play one more round, then I’ll sleep

MC, you get to sleep too!

**< MC>**

Do AI need sleep?

**< Jaehee Kang>**

I think

MC really is sleep-texting

Well then, goodnight

**< MC>**

I’m not though?

_ Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom. _

**< Yoosung☆>**

Are you gaming too MC?

Talking about AI and stuff

Sometimes

If I game too long

I get the same way lol

**< MC>**

I… don’t know anymore

**< Yoosung☆>**

?

Let’s both get some sleep then!

Goodnight, MC ^^

**< MC>**

Because V was here, I think...

_ Yoosung☆ has left the chatroom. _

**Incoming Call - Ray**

“Hello?” Ray’s voice comes softly from the phone speaker, barely more than a whisper. “Did I wake you?”

“No. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I thought so.” Ray laughs, his voice twinged with sympathy. “A lot happened earlier. I bet you were surprised to see that man there tonight, and he said such awful things. Just thinking about the awful things he said to you….” Ray’s voice trails off, and the line falls silent for a moment. Panic digs into his words as he continues, “You’re not scared, are you? He said so many scary things, and then he disappeared. We’re trying to find him, but…”

“I’m not scared. But Ray, that was V, wasn’t it?”

“No,” Ray says, but it’s too sharp and sudden to be convincing. “V is an AI, remember? It’s just a game. I modelled V in the game after that man, that’s all. He’s a non-believer. He doesn’t realize how wonderful the Saviour is.”

“The Saviour?”

Ray’s next words are like a sigh, wonder and relief coating each of his letter. “Yes. My Saviour. She’s so wonderful. Oh, but it might not be best if you meet her.” He mumbles, “I’m afraid… What if she can tell? What if she knows you didn’t take the elixir? I don’t want you to be in pain, but I don’t want to betray the Saviour either.” Ray groans, the sound vibrating the tinny phone speaker. “I don’t know what to do. Ah…”

“Ray?”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m keeping you awake, aren’t I? Hm, what can I do to help you sleep?” Ray hums, turning thoughts over until he settles on, “I told you the Saviour gave me the garden, didn’t I? Well, just the other day, she came and told me what a good job I’d been doing. She said that the garden was only as kind and gentle as it was because I had taken care of it. The Saviour sees the best in everyone. She helps us find our happiness. One day, you’ll meet her, and you’ll see how wonderful she is.”

“I want to meet her now.”

With a whine of discontent, Ray returns, “I already said you can’t, didn’t I? The Saviour… she…” He sighs again. “You’ll meet her someday, when you’re ready. But not today. Not tomorrow, either.”

“Why not?”

“....I’m keeping you awake. Goodnight.”

“Ray--”


	2. 7:13am - Sweet or savoury?

**7:13am - Sweet or savoury?**

**< Ray>**

MC~!

You’re up~!

**< MC>**

Good morning Ray!

**< Ray>** **  
** ^_^

I hope you slept well

I

was so worried about you

I was scared that you wouldn’t sleep last night

Because of everything that happened

But you know! The Saviour told me that I should trust you

Because you’d never betray me, right, MC?

You wouldn’t

disappear one day

and leave me behind

**< MC>**

Of course not

**< Ray>**

I’m so relieved

Sorry

That’s a weird thing to say, isn’t it?

I hope I’m not annoying you

I’ll try not to do that again

I got up early to make you a good breakfast

But then I couldn’t decide

MC, which do you prefer?

Savoury or sweet?

You said before that you like sweet things

But I’m scared I’ll get it wrong

**< MC>**

Which does the Saviour prefer?

**< Ray>**

?

Why

Are you asking about her?

…

The Saviour

I don’t know which she prefers

**< MC>**

I like sweet things better

**< Ray>**

^_^

I’m so glad!

I made both, just in case

But I thought you’d like the sweet one better, so I put extra work into it!

_ [CG: An elegant egg-toast sandwich on one plate with a salad on the side, and a plate of Korean sweet pancakes piled with fresh fruit on the other.] _

**< Ray>**

I have a lot of work to do today

But I got up early

Because I didn’t want you to feel lonely

I thought I could at least make you breakfast

I’ll bring it to you now!

**< MC>**

What will the Saviour eat?

**< Ray>**

Um

I don’t know why you’re so concerned about the Saviour this morning

Could it be…

That you’re tired of me?

I’m sorry

I’ll do my best to be better

I’ll try my best

So don’t get sick of me

**< MC>**

I’m not sick of you, Ray! I just want to meet her

**< Ray>**

...But if you meet her…

What if you

Like her better than you like me?

**< MC>**

I’ll like you no matter what, Ray!

**< Ray>**

…

But

Not the most

Right?

No, I’m sorry, nevermind!

Forget I said that!

Let’s have a good day today, MC!

I’ll see you soon!

**< MC>**

What about the Saviour?

**< Ray>**

The Saviour is working to bring happiness to everyone

You don’t need to concern yourself with her right now

I wish

You’d worry less about her

_ Ray has left the chat. _

**Story Mode - The Saviour**

The Saviour stands in her bedroom, having just finished getting ready for the day. Before leaving the room, she straps on her mask in the mirror, looks at herself, and says, “Everything is going just as it should. There’s no reason to feel so uneasy. My believers will find V, and he will finally take responsibility for all he’s done.” She reaches to the corner of her mirror, where there is a picture of she and V with his face scribbled out by marker. “It’s because your sun was so bright that I became so dark. You let this grow within me, V. It’s your fault it’s come to this.”

Knuckles rap on the door, and the Saviour snaps her hand away from the mirror. Pulling back her shoulders and raising her chin, she sounds a firm, “Come in.” Her posture does not slacken in the presence of her first believer. Ray stands in the doorway.

“You asked for me, Saviour?”

“Ray.” She puts all her love for him into the word, so that her very voice can soothe his wounded soul. “Last night, we were so distracted by the intruder that I didn’t ask about the contract.”

“The contract?” Ray’s voice is tight, feigning obliviousness, and the Saviour’s hints at annoyance.

“You said you would give her the elixir last night. And you gave it to her, didn’t you?”

“Of course, my Saviour.”

The Saviour pauses, scrutinizing the man before her. She eases into a smile, her voice soft as silk, and cooes, “Are you sure, Ray? I know a lot happened, and I will forgive you if you forgot. You know I will always forgive you.”

The man shifts, unable to meet the Saviour’s gaze. “Of course, my Saviour. I made a special one for her, so she’d like it more, and then I gave it to her in the garden, before that man appeared.”

“I’d like to meet her.”

Something between panic and fright leaps from Ray’s mouth. “What?”

Plainly, Rika replies, “She is my newest believer, after all, and yet I don’t know the first thing about her. How am I meant to ensure her eternal happiness when I don’t know the source of her unhappiness? I want to love her like I do all my believers. Besides, if V has taken an interest in her, I want to know why. It only makes sense.”

Ray hesitates, then says, “She’s been through a lot in the past couple days, Saviour. I think for now it’s best--”

But the Saviour does not let him finish. “If she’s been through a lot, all the more important that I see her. Have her come see me, Ray, won’t you?”

Ray does not hesitate this time, instead offering a subdued, “Yes, my Saviour,” before departing.

Left on her own again, Rika is drawn to the image of V -- and behind it, of MC, taken by the satellite photos when she came to Magenta. MC’s face, like V’s, has been scribbled out by marker.

“Not only have you taken V, but now Ray is on your side, too? How selfish,” she scoffs. “I brought you here out of kindness. I wanted to help you, but how can I help you if you won’t take the elixir.” Her voice shifts to sweetness, but there’s still a bite to her words. “I will find the darkness within you, and I will shine so brightly upon it that everyone will see it. And once they see it, everyone will abandon you. But I won’t. I will be there for you.” She is almost fond now, wistful. “And I will heal you, like I have my other believers. Once you’ve reached the bottom, I will help you find happiness again. I promise, my lost little believer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want MC to try calling anyone between chatrooms, let me know and I'll include it with the next chapter (I'll fail or succeed the calls based on whether I think they'd answer or not at that time, like in game.) She doesn't have Rika's number yet tho so no Rika calls.


	3. 8:30 - A business proposal

**8:30 - A business proposal**

**< MC>**

Mr. Han! We have detected irregular activity on your account. Please send a selfie to prove you are not a robot.

**< Jumin Han>**

Good morning MC.

Unusual activity you say?

I cannot imagine what irregular activity you might have picked up.

On that note, did you yourself not join us through a hacker?

You should contact Luciel about this suspicious activity perhaps.

**< MC>**

lolol I just want to see a Jumin selfie

**< Jumin Han>**

While I can’t imagine why you’d want one, I don’t think it would be a good idea to send one while the app’s security is unstable.

Assistant Kang, please contact Luciel about MC’s report.

Oh, she’s not here.

**< MC>**

Jaehee’s working hard already! Don’t give her more work

**< Jumin Han>**

Is that so? I believe she is doing the normal amount of work

I will leave it be for now then

Please let Luciel know about the bugs when you see him, however.

**< MC>**

;; How can I be sure you’re not a robot?

**< Jumin Han>**

It’s funny

I’ve been told by others that I seem like a robot

I wonder why that is

**< MC>**

Because you’re so cool and efficient?

**< Jumin Han>**

:3

Is that it?

Oh, maybe this could help

_ [CG: Blurry picture of Elizabeth 3rd drinking from a crystal water fountain] _

**< Jumin Han>**

I was told that it’s best for cats to have fresh water, and that fountains are a must

Of course, all though for sale weren’t befitting of Elizabeth 3rd

I had this one custom made

It’s one of a kind, so certainly no robot would have one

_ 707 has entered the chat. _

**< MC>**

Seven! Welcome!

**< 707>**

Ooooo!!

A water fountain for Elly!!!

I want to see her drink~

I should come to Jumin’s~

And play with Elly~

To get rid of all my stress~

**< Jumin>**

Don’t.

**< 707>**

What if

We made a water fountain

Of SEVENSTAR drink?????

**< MC>**

Wow!

**< 707>**

Right????

It’s a brilliant idea!!!

We would sell them

And they’d be off the shelves immediately!!!

We’d make so much money

We could take a trip to the moon, just Elly and me!!!

**< MC>**

I wanna come too!!!!

**< 707>**

Oh? ^_^

Then how

about

you

become 

our

**< Jumin Han>**

Please stop typing like that

**< 707>**

first

Investor

???

**< MC>**

God7 makes a great offer!

**< 707>**

BUT

Since I can’t track MC right now

I don’t think she can invest

:(

So that leaves

Mr. Chairman!!!!!

You are the lucky investor of all the shares of SEVENSTAR DRINK FOUNTAIN

**< Jumin Han>**

I decline.

**< 707>**

GASP

TT_TT

TT_TT

TT_TT

**< MC>**

TT_TT

**< 707>**

TT_TT

How will Elly and I

Have our space station wedding?

**< Jumin Han>**

Her name is Elizabeth 3rd -_-

**< 707>**

Anyway

**< Jumin Han>**

Anyway?

**< 707>**

MC, you wanted pics

Lucky for you, I have a whole drive full of them!

_ [CG: Blurry selfies of Jumin at a fancy restaurant; only about a third of his face is actually in the shot] _

**< Jumin Han>**

-_-

**< MC>**

Hm. No AI would take a selfie that bad.

**< 707>**

I have plenty more!

But first

Why do you keep talking about AIs and weird stuff like that?

Are you one of those people who can’t tell a game from real life?

**< MC>**

Life is a game, and I’m going to win!

**< 707>**

LOLOL

Thats a good attitude

But

Didnt really answer my question

**< Jumin Han>**

Luciel

MC seems to have located some bugs in the app

**< 707>**

Hm?

There’s nothing different from before

Just the same hacker

That hacking slave 707

Is working nonstop to fight against TT_TT

**< Jumin Han>**

How odd

MC, what exactly did you notice?

Maybe Luciel can look into it closer

**< MC>**

The characters from this game became real

**< 707>**

Lolol I think she’s just messing with you Jumin

**< Jumin Han>**

Is that so?

**< 707>**

Oh no

I smell something funny

**< MC>**

It’s the world’s scariest maid!

**< 707>**

Oh no!

Your right!

DEFENDER OF JUSTICE 707

SIGNING OFF

_ 707 has left the chat. _

**< Jumin Han>**

I must get going too.

Elizabeth 3rd is meowing for me

I wonder why

...I must check her water

And check the security footage

Luciel, if you were here already….

No, that’s nonsense

Do you have any plans today MC?

**< MC>**

I’m trying to meet someone

**< Jumin Han>**

I wish you luck then

Have a good day

**< MC>**

Bye bye

_ Jumin Han has left the chat. _


	4. 9:57 - My audition

**9:57 - My audition**

**< MC>**

Hello lovely Zen~

**< ZEN>**

MC~

Good morning

Have you eaten yet?

**< MC>**

I have

**< ZEN>**

Good!

It’s important to eat good meals to keep your energy up

But I

Can’t stomach anything this morning :(

This audition is big

And pulling off two characters at once is something I’ve never done before

**< MC>**

You’ll do amazing Zen!

**< ZEN>**

:)

It really cheers me up to hear you say that

I wish

You could come cheer me on in person

Are you doing okay?

Ugh here I am complaining about my audition

But you must be really scared right now

**< MC>**

I’m wondering when the Saviour will meet me

**< ZEN>**

?

Saviour?

That sounds

Really strange

Ughhhh now I’m even more nervous T_T

I can’t stop worrying about you

Or my audition

**< MC>**

I’ll be fine, and so will your audition! Cheer up, Zen!

**< ZEN>**

I guess…

I should run my lines again

But I’ll have my phone on, so call me if you’re in trouble!

Please, take care of yourself, MC!

**< MC>**

I don’t think the Saviour is a bad person. I’ll be okay.

**< ZEN>**

?

Okay

I’ll be here if you need me MC

I’ll talk to you soon

**< MC>**

Bye

_ ZEN has left the chat. _

  
  


_**Story Mode - MC** _

There’s a knock on the door to your room.

_ Open the door. _

The Saviour stands in the doorway, a serene smile on her lips that seeps into her voice as she speaks. “MC. I have heard so much about you. Ray is quite fond of you. How are you finding your stay here?”

“Ray has been very kind to me.”

“I can tell just from hearing your voice that you are as kind as he has told me you are.” She keeps her fingers tangled in a elegant bundle before her and tilts her head toward the hallway. “I’d like you to come for a walk with me. I understand you’ve been spending a lot of time in your room, testing that game for Ray. But surely someone as warm as you would love to bask in the sun rather than hide away in the shadows.”

“I don’t mind the shadows.”

The Saviour carries on like you haven’t spoken. “No need to bring your phone. Ray has told me that the AI won’t both you.”

“But there was a dangerous person here yesterday, wasn’t there?”

The Saviour’s smile dims, puzzlement taking its place. “I will have to ask Ray what he’s done with your elixir. You seem almost like you haven’t taken it.” Rika takes a step forward, her fingers floating beneath your chin and gently guiding your gaze to hers. Danger sparks in her voice. “You  _ have _ taken it, haven’t you?”

“O-Of course.”

“...” Rika smiles and steps back, returning to the soft, elegant position she’d taken before. “Of course. Ray would never lie to me, would he? And neither would you. You are too good a person for that.” She turns away. “The weather is too lovely today to waste it inside. Come with me.”

_ [Follow the Saviour.] _

Rika brings you to the garden where you’d walked with Ray. The sun beams from above, and the sky is a cloudless blue.

“You seem upset,” you say.

“You truly are a kind person.” The Saviour sounds a little bitter as she follows the words with a laugh. “There is no need to worry yourself. I am fine.”

“But I am worried.”

“...” The Saviour continues to walk in silence for a moment, then stop and turns back to you. She is not smiling when she says, “I was wrong. The weather today is awful. Let’s return inside and talk some more.”

“I think the weather is nice.”

The Saviour’s voice grows sharp. “It is horrible. The sun is so blinding. It hurts my eyes, and I can’t see straight. If I try to shade my eyes, it still finds some way to push through and won’t give me a moment’s rest. Ah, but you probably like the sun, don’t you? Because you are such a good, perfect person. The sun cannot shine on your imperfections if there are none.”

“It’s just sunlight.”

The Saviour laughs coldly, the serenity she’d shown before fading. “Of course you would think so. Because you are like him, aren’t you? You see the sun as something warm and brilliant, because you don’t understand how it burns when you stand too close, how it forces all darkness to shrivel away into a corner until it suffocates.”

You stop walking, since the Saviour has too. Her eyes are round, wild. You step toward her, but you do not reach for her. “Can you please be straightforward? I don’t like talking in riddles.”

The Saviour stares at you and barks a single, baffled laugh. “You’re a funny person, aren’t you, MC? But if I were straightforward, I think you’d like it even less.”

“Why don’t we try?”

The Saviour shakes her head. “Then tell me, MC: what do you think of V? The AI from your game.”

“I like him.”

“You shouldn’t. V is a terrible man. Ray has told you that, hasn’t he? And you trust Ray, don’t you? V is a terrible person. He’ll fool you with those kind smiles and force his kindness upon you, even when it suffocates you. And if you aren’t perfect, he’ll force you to fix it until you’re beautiful and fit perfect on a canvas. He’ll push all he doesn’t like about you into a corner and burn you with his love until there’s nothing left--”

The Saviour starts speaking faster and faster, hatred burning through the words.

_ [Reach for the Saviour.] _

The Saviour slaps your hand away. “Just go,” she says, utterly fragile. “I have met you now. That is enough.”

_ [Sit beside the Saviour.] _

The Saviour doesn’t look at you, instead standing moments after you’ve sat. “No, you stay here,” she says. “You’re the one who belongs in the sunlight. I’m better in the darkness. I was a fool to think otherwise, even for a moment.”


	5. 11:45 - Apologies

**11:45 - Apologies**

_ Saviour has entered the chat. _

**< MC>**

I didn’t expect to see you here.

**< Saviour>**

Hello MC

I asked Ray to add me to this server so we could talk

Oh but

Don’t mention it to the RFA, okay?

They are already worried enough about Ray

**< MC>**

Aren’t they just AI?

**< Saviour>**

Yes

But it may ruin the game if they worry about all this

You should be focusing on the party

…

MC

I wanted to apologize

I showed you something ugly earlier

I must have scared you

**< MC>**

Yeah you did

**< Saviour>**

Of course

Anyone would be scared

I know it’s not excuse, but I’ve been very worried today after what happened last night

There are some people who doesn’t believe in our eternal paradise, and so they cause suffering in the believers I’ve tried to save

I was scared

That you would think those people are right

MC

You see that Magenta is good, don’t you?

You understand that we are here to help each other

That my believers need my help

You believe in us

Don’t you?

**< MC>**

You’re doing what you think is right

**< Saviour>**

Ah, I’m so relieved

You understand   
:)

I am sorry I scared you earlier

I shouldn’t have let myself get angry like that

Will you forgive me?

**< MC>**

Are the rfa REALLY ai?

**< Saviour>**

…

MC

I want us to trust each other, but I have not been entirely honest with you

The RFA are not AI

But

They are not all good people, either

V especially

That is why I want to help them

I want to help them find happiness

And I need your help to that

You’ll help me, won’t you?

**< MC>**

Why did you lie to me?

**< Saviour>**

I needed you to care for the RFA first, before I told you this

You want to help them

Right?

**< MC>**

I do

**< Saviour>**

^_^

I’m glad

Then

We’ll help them together

I have to go now, but I will call you later

Take care, MC

**< MC>**

Saviour

_Saviour_ _has left the chat._


End file.
